


The One With Michael's Going Away

by Missesbean



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Phlochte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt:  based off of friends- "the one with rachel's going away party'. michael says goodbye to most other swimmers after london, except for ryan. ryan gets upset and confronts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Michael's Going Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeahwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahwriting/gifts).



> This was written for a fellow author's prompt.  
> I do not own anything, just me having a little bit of fun. No infringement intended or anything like that. I hope you like it and as always, R&R is appreciated :)

He’d swam his final race, finished out his career with a bang. Michael couldn’t have been happier with the results of the day. His teammates had helped him achieve that end goal and he was relieved as soon as got out of the aquatic centre. One chapter of his life was closing, but there was a whole new journey ahead. He couldn’t have been more thrilled. 

That night, he sat huddled with most of the swim team, laughing, reminiscing and more importantly, saying his goodbyes. Michael wanted to be sure and give everyone his best wishes, thanks, congratulations and just achieve the sense of finality with his retirement. 

Ryan sat in the corner, sulking almost, as he watched Michael make his rounds. He’d study Mike’s face while he talked, joked and laughed with the rest of the swimmers. It always ended with a hug, thanks and a bit of a goodbye where Michael would triple blink. Not that Ryan was paying that close of attention or anything. 

He watched Michael make his rounds, starting with Nathan, then he moved on to Ricky, Matt, Cullen, Jimmy, Brendan, Peter, Davis, everyone but him. He was just expecting he would be the last after the girls. 

He kept reassuring himself that Mike was just waiting for him to be the last one. They’d had multiple romps, stolen kisses, touches, one attempt at a relationship that had fizzled, mainly because of the distance and schedule differences. They meant something to each other, so Ryan thought. 

Michael moved towards the girls, going through the same process with all of them, saving Schmitty for last, Ryan noticed. He’d given her a tighter hug and a kiss on the cheek, reluctance in letting her go when he did so. Ryan knew he was next; Michael had looked at him while he’d been talking to Allison; that had to be a sign. Right? Right. He was sure of it.

So when Michael waved goodbye to everyone and pat Ryan's shoulder goodbye before walking out the door, he was hurt. Broken. Shattered. A lifeless hole almost. Cullen looked over at Ryan with a grimace and slid to sit beside him. 

**“Did you see that? He just walked by and didn’t even say a word?”** Ryan fumed at Cullen, his feelings hurt. 

Cullen shook his head, slapping Ryan’s back in the brotherly affection. **“Tough break man.”** He knew all about Ryan’s attachment to Michael. **“I don’t know what to tell you.”**

Ryan stomped his foot and stood up. **“I’m not going to let him leave without saying goodbye!”**

* * * 

Ryan tore down the hall to Michael’s room, throwing the door open when he got there. 

Michael looked up at him from his packing, **“Forget how to knock, Lochte?”** He teased at him, then continued his packing. 

**“You don’t have anything to say to me? You tell everyone _but_ me goodbye, then leave with not so much as a “See ya later Ryan, or a goodbye?” ** He stood perplexed in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

The taller swimmer shook his head, chuckling under his breath. **“Why would I say goodbye?”**

Ryan’s eyebrows rose as he looked at Michael, face bright red. **“Why would you _not?_ Do I not mean anything to you?!** He looked at Michael with a hurt expression. 

That got Mike to drop his clothes and move over to Ryan, his own arms crossed. **”Wherever did you get the idea that you mean nothing?”** His face was etched with concern. 

The older man scoffed, shrugging. **”OH, I don’t know, maybe when you told _everyone_ but me goodbye! Or when you told Ricky how you were really going to miss seeing him around. Or when you told Natalie how much you’ve enjoyed the years together. Or when you told Conor how much you’ve enjoyed getting to know him! And how much you’re going to miss seeing Missy around the pool deck! And what did you tell me? NOTHING, you just waltzed out beside me!”** He bit back the urge to hit Michael at that moment, so damn mad he was shaking. 

Michael looked at him with wide eyes. **”You think I avoided you because you don’t mean anything to me? Jesus Christ, Ryan! You mean _everything_ to me! I _can’t”_** he paused, **”And _won’t_ say goodbye to you Ryan!”**

Ryan crossed his arms and stomped his foot. **”Why the _fuck_ not?!”**

The taller man looked at Ryan intently. **”Because I don’t have too. “**

That infuriated Ryan, he didn’t have too? Really?  
 **”Seriously?”**

**”No. Because,”** Michael paused. **”Because I’m not going anywhere you’re not.”**

Ryan’s jaw dropped. **”What?!”**

Michael pulled Ryan towards him. **”You heard me. I’m ready for this. For us. I don’t want to ever say goodbye.”**

The older man, pulled him down by his shirt collar needily, kissing him hotly. 

Slowly, he pulled back. 

**”And I don’t ever want you to say goodbye.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I found motivation from these songs:   
> I Slept with my Best Friend - JC Chasez,  
> I Thought She Knew - *NSYNC


End file.
